Not your ordinary love story
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: My character is the daughter of a certain retired wrestler, who shares Weevils love for hogs... This is a veronica mars/wrestling crossover, but nobody was able to read it. I promise its better than the summary. New chapter September 12 2013!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so im a horrible author... I have three unfinished stories and im starting a new one. But this one just wont leave me alone. Let me  
know what you think R&R

Trea sat in her car in the middle of the PCH bridge. Half way in the barrio much like the hood she called home in michigan, and the and the prestigeous 90909 gated community that she would now be living in. It was getting darker and colder so she shrugged on her white and black southpole hoodie. From a short distance she heard motorcycles and then saw them get closer to her. When they stopped almost rite behind her she sighed and waited for what ever was coming to come. She saw two bikes and two men/boys walked up to her charger. "You lost mami? This is a pretty dangerous area for a girl like you-" She stopped him with a slight wave of her hand. "Thanks for the concern, but i can take care of myself." She said sure of her self. The fool had the nerve to laugh at her words. "You see this bridge you're on little girl? This is ours." He said spreading his arms out. "We?" She asked as her question was answered when she saw twenty or so more bikes pulling up behind her. "Great bikers." He laughed again. "Yes mami WE ARE BIKERS." He said walking up to a particular bald biker whom she assumed to be the leader.

The "leader" got off his bike and walked up to her car alone. "You got a death wish querida? If i would have been five minutes later you would have been in a world of trouble for parking on our bridge, but seeing as i dont know you, that can only mean you're new to town-" She  
cut him off as well. " I am new to town now if you'll excuse me im late." She said turning her car on. When he heard the engine rumble his eyes widened and he realised for the first time that she was in a 1970's Charger. "Nice ride." He complemented. "The next time i catch you on our side of the bridge there will be nothing left of it. Now push off" 'With pleasure Dad's prolly wondering where i am anyways. And lord knows i dont need the brotherhood out looking for me' She thought as she threw the car in gear and skirted off in the O'Niner direction. "Whoa if she is an O'Niner then she must be knew, cus id have remembered her." The leaders right hand said putting his helmet back on. The leader looked at the spot she was just sitting and couldnt help but agree with his boy. She was something from what he saw in the light of her car.

3

Trea woke up the next morning to get ready for her first day at Neptune High. Sighing, she drug her ass out of bed to get in the shower. She still couldnt believe her dad bought a house that a movie star/murderer lived in, but whatever the house was beautiful. There was even a room built for the murderers daughter that was perfect in Tea's opinion. She stood underneath the stream of water thinking about what happened on the bridge the night before. It was weird to say the least. I mean what are the odds of a girl that was raised by bikers, meeting up with the local bike club her first night in town? She finished her shower and went back into her room. She could hear her twins music through the wall so she knew he was up getting ready. Picking out a simple gray tube top matched with a pair of black petite jeans and some biker boots because she was feeling like riding her baby to school. Trea loved her Charger, but her Harley was like her child since she put in most of  
the wrench time on her. After getting dressed she went to her vanity and sat down. Apllying eyeliner around her eyes with a touch of mascara, after splashing some Goddess by avon she was ready to go. She grabbed her backpack and headed towards her brothers room and knocked on the door. He opened the door looking like he needed to shower. " Im going in early to get our schedules call me when you get there." She said looking into his eyes that were the same almond shaped gray with green flecks as hers. "Ok sis ill be there before first bell." He said closing his door. Rolling her eyes she went downstairs to find her dad in the kitchen with a bowl of cerial in his hand holding it out to her. She grabbed it and sat down at the table. "Thanks. Dad did you know there was another bike gang here in neptune?" She asked looking at him trying to tell if he was gonna lie." He knew what she was doing and sighed. "Yes i did know that. But they are young you're classmates more that likely. Im not worried." She nodded not so sure. Finishing her honey nut cherrios She walked over to the sink and rinsed her dishes. "Im taking Tawny to school today where are my keys?" She asked. "Oh Tawny isnt here yet, it'll be another week until she gets here." Sighing she got the keys to her charger out of her backpack. "Ok keep working on that ill see you after school." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek walking out the door.

Pulling up to neptune high Trea couldnt believe she was a senior this year so much had happened in the last year that it went by too fast. Finding a parking space She parked and got out. Walking into the school she was surprised at the metal detectors she saw as soon as she walked in. Realizing that she would have to go through them everyday she sighed again. This was not helping her mood. After going through and getting directions to the office she was on her way to meet the Vice Principal. Walking up to the desk seperating her from the people working. "Excuse me? Im Trea Calloway im supposed to be meeting a mister Clemens?" She asked a nice looking woman. The woman smiled. "Yes he came in early for this hold on and ill get him." She said walking away and into the office marked Vice Principle Clemens. After a minute the woman came back out followed by an older man that must be Mr. Clemens. "Miss Calloway? Its nice to meet you, wait i thought there were two of you?"  
He said confused looking at the files in his hands. "Yes me and my twin Rey. He got a late start this morning but i would be happy to give him his schedule to him." She said smiling. He looked at her as if trying to analize her. "Its not protical, but i am rather busy this morning, so here and tell you're brother to meet me in my office after school." He said athoritivly. She laughed on the inside. "Sure thing sir." She said walking out of the office.

She went back out into the parking lot and noticed that people were already arriving. A blonde girl bumped roughly into her and turned around and sized Trea up. "Watch where you're going white trash. These are designer clothes unlike you'res." She said turning around. Trea's eyes went wide and before she could stop herself she grabbed the girls arm and slammed her into the side of the school. "I dont give a fuck about you're clothes, bump into me like that again and ill re-arrange your face." She growled out and let the girl go. She walked past her mumbling something about phsyco. She headed back to her Charger and got back in and waited for her brother to show up. She felt as if she were being watched and looked around the parking lot. Her eyes fell on the huge group of bikers that was congregated around said bikes. The leader that ran her off the bridge the night before was staring holes into her obviously he had seen the altercation between her and the blonde bitch. She gave him the finger and he smirked. Hearing the familiar purr of her brothers crotch rocket told her that it was time to learn. He parked right next to her and she picked up her bag and got out to join him. She could feel the biker leader's eyes on her and her brother as they walked into the school together.

A/N So loved it? Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So the second chapter is here. R&R :) And just so you know I will not really be following the plot of the original veronica mars. All i  
can say is its close to summer break of the first season. So id say it's somewhere around the time that veronica Starts looking for who raped  
her at Shellys party. I will explain what happened to lily. Weevil will most likely tell Trea about his "first love" Sorry for any confusion.  
And the late review.

Trea sat in her fourth period class bored out of her mind. Her teacher was going on and on about the cold war, wich she had learned about the  
year before. She was annoyed that Neptune high is slower paced then her last school. The lunch bell rang and she got her things together and  
walked out of the room. She went up to her new locker and spun the combination and opened it to shove her books inside. Mad because she  
forgot to pack a lunch, she went to grab some of the garbage they call food. Smiling at the lunch lady she got her tray and went to find her  
brother. Walking out to the lunch area, she saw that this school is nothing like her last. It was like something out of mean girls. Cliques  
everywhere. Walking through the crowd she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Wallace the boy she met in first period  
waving her over to where he and a blonde girl were sitting. smiling at him she made a beeline to they're table. The blonde girl turned her  
head to the side as she sat down. "Veronica this is Trea, Trea Veronica." He said introducing them. " Hi you moved into the Echolls house  
right?" Veronica asked. Trea laughed. "I've been asked that question so much today. Yes i live in the "Echolls House"." She said still  
laughing.

"So how do you like Neptune so far?" Veronica asked. "Well lets see.. First i get introduced to your towns lovely bike gang last night on the  
PCH, not pleasant. Then some blonde biotch bumps into me and tells me to watch where im going, then proceeded to insult my clothes. Good  
times." Veronica and Wallace laughed in unison. "There are a few blondes around here like that, but i willing to bet that the biotch that  
bumped into you is Madison SaintClair. Any enemy of hers is a friend of mine." She said putting her hand out to shake. Trea thought Veronica  
was cool so she shook her hand. Just then Trea saw her brother walk out with the first biker she met the night before. "Great just great."  
Veronica followed her line of vision. "Whats wrong?" She asked. " Thats my brother hanging out with creepy biker boy from last night. By the  
way do you know who the leader is? The bald one?" "Oh the leader's name is Eli Navarro Biker name Weevil. And the one your twin is talking to  
is Hecter. And the biker gang is better known as the PCH bike club." Trea laughed at the face Wallace made as Veronica talked about the club.  
"whats with you Wallace?" She asked. " Oh nothing." Wallace said hiding his face. "Wallace has never been a PCH bike club fan." Wallace's  
face shot up. "They duct tape me butt naked to the flag pole last year. Do you know how painful it was peeling that off of my junk? Im lucky  
i can still grow hair down there." Both Trea and Veronica looked like they were going to be sick. "Thats way more info then i needed to know  
on the first day of our friendship." She said shaking her head. Trea's phone began to ring and she knew it was her father by the Kid Rock  
ringtone. "Hey dad whats going on?" She asked. "Ok.. Ok yeah i got it. Yeah i love you too." She hung up and sighed. " Ok ill see you guys  
later i have to talk to Rey." She said Walking to the trash throwing her uneaten food away.

She spotted a table packed with bikers and her brother. Walking up to them she looked her twin in the eye. " I need a word now." She said. "  
precipitation all yours sis." He said and the bikers laughed around her. She narrowed her eyes at her twin. "Ok since you want to do this  
here, Dad said you blew off your last two Dr.'s visits and now i have to play babysitter and make sure you fill you're ADHD medication." She  
said laughing as her twins face turned red. " Damn Trea tell the whole world." Trea laughed and suddenly the bikers became very quiet. Trea  
looked behind her and saw that Weevil was right behind her. He slowly looked her up and down. She felt molested by his eyes and a slight  
blush crept up her face. "Wooo Rey you gonna let this little bitch talk to you like that?" Hecter now known to Trea as the "fool" said  
breaking his spell. She turned to him and glared. "Hecter this is my twin sister Trea." "And she doesn't appreciate being called a bitch." She  
said still glaring holes in him. " Well if the shoe fits wear it" He said stepping up to her and grabbing her ass. Trea went into hyper drive  
and gave him a three piece combo. Right left right straight to the face. He went down hard. The bikers were up on they're feet in seconds,  
but Weevil stopped them with the shake of his head. Trea bent down to Hecters level. "You weren't invited to touch me vato, don't think because  
im a girl that i cant kick your ass because i can fairly easily. Call me a bitch again and i will embarrass you so bad that you wont even  
want to show your face around your crew again. Dont believe me? Just try me i dare you." She said in a vicious voice. "Miss Calloway please  
follow me to my office.: Came Vice Principal Clemens voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled. "Of course." She grinned and looked  
back at her twin. "You better be waiting for me after school we are not done here." she said as Clemens drug her off to his office.

Clemens Office

Trea sat there looking at the wall behind Clemens head as he reamed her out for fighting on school property. She started listening again at  
the end of his speech. "- The only reason you are not being suspended is because he sexually harassed by Hector Ortiz, but i will be calling  
you're father about this." He finished. 'Whatever' She thought. "Can i go now?" She asked looking at the floor. "No you're attitude just  
bought you a weeks worth of detention. Report to auto shop at 3:30 and see what Mr. Tipton can find for you to do. Now you may lea-" Trea was  
out of his office so fast he couldn't finish his sentence. As she got to the front of the main office she saw that Mr. Clemens had also made  
sure that Hector was the next to sit in the hot seat. She did feel bad that he was going to get in trouble over something that she already  
handled. She gave him a sympathetic look that kind of fizzled the look of hate he shot her.

Detention

The next two classes were the fastest she had ever had. Walking to her locker wich was locker number 332. (hint hint) She put her backpack in  
and slammed it shut. She had already texted her twin to tell him her will be anticipating a throat punch balls kick combo if he didn't go  
straight to his appointment. She walked slowly to the auto shop room. She knocked on the closed door and was greeted by the last person she  
wanted to see. " What could you possibly be doing here girl?" She looked into the deep brown eyes of Weevil before she came to her  
senses."Probably the same reason you're here homes you gonna let me in?" He glared at her. " You got a smart mouth girl. Thanks for getting  
my boy suspended for a week." She looked at him and sighed. "What happened was settled in my book the minute my fists hit his face. That fool  
should have known better than to touch a ass he doesn't know. And that's the kind of treatment anyone would get for touching me like that. No  
exceptions or explanations." She said pushing past him and into the classroom. He stood at the door with a dumbfounded look on his face. Not  
believing her audacity. "You're here for one day and you think you can just say what you want to any member of my crew and then get out of  
line with me? You have to be the craziest bitch ive ever met." He said throwing her a pair of cover alls at her. The next two hour were the  
longest of her life. Weevil refused to speak to her after the crazy bitch remark and honestly Trea didn't care she already felt bad for  
getting that fool kicked out over some stupid shit she didn't need his shit.

Home

Getting home she knew that Clemens told her dad about her detentions. Her father was standing with his arms folded over his chest as soon as  
she got home. He stared her down as if trying to see the truth in her soul. "So you want to tell me why i got a call from the damn Vice  
Principal?" He said voice full of anger but calm at the same time. 'Shit' She thought. "Well you see, what had happened was-" She cut off as  
soon as his calm expression turned into an inpatient one. "Okay! Some fool touched me in a inappropriate place and i punched him a few times.  
The Vice Principal gave me a week of detention." Her Dad just grinned. He walked up to her and put a arm around her shoulders. " I know  
you're a scrapper just like the old man, but lets keep the fighting in the ring and out of school kid." She smiled at her Dad Because she  
knew he was just looking out for her. "Ok old man." She said smiling and taking her backpack up stairs to start her homework.

She saw her twins door was open so she walked right in to the danger zone. "Hey bro did you get you're pills?" She asked standing by his  
"bed?" If that's what was under all that crap. "Yup" He said shaking the bottle of pills. He looked at her. She just stood there. Rey had  
never been this stand offish towards her. He looked up at her. "You can leave now..." He said looking back down at his car magazine. She  
snatched it out of his hands and swatted them away when he tried to get it back. "Whats wrong with you Rey?" She asked getting angry. He  
looked really pissed. "Do you know how much shit im in with the guys because you had to go GI Jane on hecter? Im just trying to fit in here.  
I'm practically in, and you put everything in jeopardy. Now get out." He said going to the door and opening it waiting for me to exit. She  
just couldnt believe her twin would be that way with her. Silently she left his room.

Last day of detention

Trea walked to her last day of detention. She wasnt looking forward to another couple hours of Weevils silent treatment. Sure she shouldnt  
care if he wasnt talking to her, but sometimes he would look at her when he thought she wasnt looking and get an eye full of his chocolate  
gaze. That's what drove her most crazy. She couldn't tell if he was still mad at her or just didn't care either way. Why was this affecting her  
so much? So there they were shoulder to should working on a tester module. Weevil kept looking at the clock every five minutes and it was  
getting really nerve racking. "Got somewhere you need to be?' she asked looking at the clock too. His eyes shot to her and glared. "Dont  
worry about it nosey after today we never have to see each other this close again." He said coldly and continued his work. Trea didnt want to  
admit it, but what he said hurt her feelings. So like any other girl she got mad. Except this time she didn't yell or hit him. She just threw  
her towel at him and started taking off her cover alls. He looked at her shocked. "what do you think you are doing crazy?" He said trying not  
to look at her tanned and tattooed mid-rift that was exposed by her short tank. " I'm done. You don't want me here? Fine do the rest you're  
self. One more week and we both wont have to worry about seeing each other all summer." She half yelled as she walked out of auto shop. He  
just stared off in her direction not knowing what else to do. Sighing he gets back to work with some things on his mind.

A/N Ok heres the second chapter guys. R&R And sorry again for taking so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the wait. This story has had 192 views but only two reviews... So pls R&R so I know I'm doing a good job. As always enjoy.

Chapter three

Weevil's POV

She was going to be a problem he already knew. Her brother is getting close to him and his boys. And from what he can tell they are close. But she got Hector suspended. And then she just leaves him to do the rest of the work. ' Bitch. It's bad enough that I have to go straight to Angel's to get to my real work. I'm going to be so sore later.' He thought as he stripped out of his cover alls. He had on jeans and a black beater that showed off his muscular torso. Tattoos were littered all over his body. Some had meaning to them and others were for his position with the PCH'ers. Being the leader of a bike club was stressful, especially with hector being the fool he is. He didn't even know the girl and he was all over her and in front of her brother at that. Weevil gave a heavy sigh and closed up the shop and went for the exit. He didn't  
know who he was more pissed at, Trea for getting his boy suspended or Hector for being stupid. All that on top of what was already on his  
mind.

Okay so he could see why Hector would want to cop a feel she is hot, but damn some girls don't like that. His boys would rather mess with the rats then find one ride or die that has their backs. Trea was not a rat and Weevil knew it from the night on the bridge. A rat wouldn't know what to do with a Charger with that much power. He could give her props for her choice in vehicle, even though he would rather ride his hog any day. " Would love to see her riding a hog, my hog. ' He was shocked at his own thoughts. ' She will not be riding your hog at all and that's final. ' He thought to himself. He got on his motorcycle and headed to Angel for his real work.

Treas POV

Trea had expected Weevil to rat her out for leaving detention, but when she got home her dad was waiting in the garage with a smile on his face. And lets face it, her dad didn't smile. She got out of her Charger and walked up to him. " Hey dad ummm whats with the smile? You only smile like two times a year. " And in an instant his face went serious. ' Shit he knows. ' She thought and fear gripped her. Then she saw a tarp over something behind him. He looked behind him and smiled again. " I am smiling missy, because what you have been waiting a week for is finally here. " he said pulling the tarp off to show that Tawny was underneath.

Treas face lit up and she threw herself into her dads arms. " Thanks dad I cant wait to go for a ride. " She said and his face went serious again. " Have you finished your detention little lady? " He asked dangling the keys in front of her face. She knew she could lie to her dad. " Well I did go to all of them, but that Weevil kid has been in the same detention and he said something that pissed me off so I left early today. Not too early we only had fifty minutes left. I honestly expected Weevil to rat me out before I even got out of the school. " She said in a rush and had to take a couple of deep breathes.

Her dad looked calm enough, but she knew from experience that he could hide his emotions very well. Case and point: He hadn't been with any woman since her and Reys mom passed. He never showed his greif, nor does he act like he is lonely. But Trea knew it was because of them. He couldn't break down because his kids needed him. So Trea didn't know what to expect. He finally pocketed the keys and walked to the garage door and turned to look at her. " I knew you were going to skip out early today I could feel it in my bones. I also knew you wouldn't lie if I asked you and for that reason only are you not grounded for a week. But I know that if I wouldn't had asked you wouldn't have told so you are grounded for the weekend. And you wont be riding Tawny until monday. " He said and I followed him into the house. " That's fair even though I don't like it. " She said going into the kitchen and opening the fridge. " You don't have to like it, you just have to obey it. " He said going to some other part of the house. Trea got the orange juice out and poured her a glass. She took a sip and then felt her pocket vibrating.

It was a text from Wallace. ( Hey me and Veronica are up at sack and pack and are gonna be heading to her house to study for finals this week you down? ) Trea sighed she knew she needed to study, and Wallace was the best at math her worst subject. ( Sorry got grounded for the weekend wich sucks cus I really need your help with Algebra two. ) She sent and he replied almost instantly. ( Well we could come to you if that's alright with your dad. ) the text said. ( Hold on let me check. ) " Hey dad! " She yelled. " What is now? " He yelled back and she had to laugh. Is it all right if my friends come over so we can study for finals? " She asked in her most sweet voice.

There was a pause and then footsteps and then he was right in front of her. " They can come but if I don't see real studying being down they're gone. " He said giving me that look I hate. " I promise just studying. " She said and he nodded and went back to whatever it was he was doing. She texted Wallace back. ( He said yeah so come on over. ) She went to her backpack and got out her algebra two textbook. The next few hours were filled with them cramming their brains with knowledge.

Wednesday

Lunch

" Damn that algebra two final was hard! I probably got like ten answers right on the whole thing. " Trea whined and put her head down on the lunch table. Wallace and Veronica just looked sympathetically at her. " It couldn't have been that bad Tree you crammed pretty hard. Watch you think you did horribly and you probably did better than you think. " He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. " Did I thank you yet for saving my ass? " She asked and he laughed. " No but the gratitude is always welcome. " He said with a grin. She just shook her head and started eating her "food?"

Veronica nudged her. " Got a hot bike gang leader looking at you 2 O'clock. " She said and Trea looked behind her at the biker table and sure enough he was staring at her. She flipped him off and turned back in her seat. Veronica and Wallace laughed and looked at her funny. " What is with you two? You had a whole week in detention to get passed what happened with Hector. I mean what did you guys do in there? " Veronica asked. Trea laughed and shook her head. " We mainly just didn't talk, unless you count hurling insults at each other talking. " She said looking fed up. "Well I think you two would be perfect together. " Veronica said smiling. Trea looked like she wanted to hurl. " I'm not into assholes. He is very attractive, but his attitude is a turnoff. "

PCh table

Weevil hadn't been listening to his boys foolish antics. He had his eyes on a certain spitfire that was sitting with Veronica and the sack and pack guy that he had taped to the flag pole. What was with this girl? Why her? She was a rich girl, Rey was cool and in on the fact that he was book and street smart. But his twin was trouble. She had no business bringing her fire into his life. He saw that Veronica had been watching him watch Trea and she nudged her. She looked right at him. It made him feel some type of way. He couldn't put his finger on it. Then she flipped him off and fury washed through his veins. " Does she know who I am? Maybe I should show her. " He thought grinning. He knew they were over there talking about now that Veronica was on to it. She could see something that even he didn't know was there. Her nosy ass  
would be trouble too if she kept hanging with Trea. She still owed him a favor, and he intended to collect.

After school

Veronica was walking to the lebaron when she noticed Weevil in the shadows giving her the nod. Sighing she made her way over to him. " So what is it now vato? You need me to ride shot gun while you stand up a Seven Eleven? " She said sarcastically. He just glared at her. " No I need you to stay away from Trea. That girl is bad for our mutual business arrangement. " He said in a final kind of voice that made veronica laugh. " you are seriously touched in the head if you think I'm gonna let you have a say in who I'm friends with. " Se said turning to walk away. She turned her head back at him. " oh and by the way, if you want to keep up the "I don't want to jump Treas bones front" then you should be better at not undressing her with your eyes every time you are in the same vicinity. " She said laughing as she walked back to her  
car. Weevil growled. ' She already has her claws into Veronica. Now the whole " I don't want to jump Treas bones front " wont work. ' Weevil mentally slapped himself at his own thoughts and went to his bike and drove off.

Trea decided to do her own thing after school without her friends or twin. Rey was really starting to hurt her feelings with his whole attitude change towards her. It was a rainy morning so Trea took her Charger to school, sad that she still hadn't got to take Tawny for a ride. The sun was shining brightly now so she decided to head home to get her bike and explore Neptune a little more. When she parked in the drive way and got out she heard music coming from the garage. Her dad wasn't home so she knew it was her twin and the merry gang of fools. ' As if I really needed this right now. She Went back into her car and clicked the garage door opener. And as she suspected six members of the crew were there including Rey.

Treas blood boiled when she saw Hector straddling Tawny. She didn't even notice Weevils eyes on her she went straight to Hector. " If you don't want another ass whooping I suggest you get off MY bike fool. " She said getting up in his face giving a perfect imitation of her father's signiture bone chilling glare. He put his hands up and got off. " Sorry mami it is so pretty. " He said fluttering his eye lashes in a girlie manner. She just smirked and got on her bike, started the engine all the guys except Rey were in shock at the power her " Pretty " had. She smirked again and put her helmet on ad rode off laughing mentally. And glad she could ride freely again for the first time in months.

A/N Hope you liked it! R&R pls


End file.
